Send and Receive
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: "I had a dream about you." Click, click, click... Oh, how their fingers raced across the keypad. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Review and let me know if you'd be interested in reading the detention scene. If anyone is interested, it will be posted as a chapter two on this story. Anyhow, I truly hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: "I had a dream about you." Click, click, click... Oh, how their fingers raced across the keypad. Rated M.**

**Send and Receive**

Aria awoke with a cold sweat, shivering beneath the covers. The familiar throb between her legs was growing to a point where she nearly moaned. She cuddled into the Hollis hoodie she wore over her pyjamas, inhaling the scent within it. Of course, she should have realized... of course she'd have a dream like that if she had gone to sleep with his scent invading her nostrils.

Reaching down, she quickly discarded her pyjamas bottoms and began to stroke herself. Trying to eliminate the ache of her core, her thoughts travelled to Ezra and how he could immediately find the exact place where she needed him most. It never seemed to a problem for his talented fingers ... or _other_ things, for that matter.

After having no success in pleasuring herself, and only increasing her need for Ezra, she shakily climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day of school.

* * *

><p>Aria ran into first period English fifteen minutes late, much to everyone's surprise – including Ezra; she was never late. "Sorry Mr. Fitz," she mumbled as she briskly strode to her desk, not looking him in the eyes for even a second.<p>

"It's fine Miss Montgomery, but I am forced to give you an after school detention nonetheless."

Aria nodded, but internally groaned. How was she supposed to make it through an entire day and a detention without reaching into her skirt? Pulling out her novel, she tried to ignore Ezra's prying gaze. Even more so, tried to ignore the way her walls contracted, desperately wanting something to encircle and clench onto.

Ezra felt horrible. He hated to give his top student and girlfriend a detention. However, it was school policy: if you were late, you got detention. The last thing he wanted to do was raise suspicions of special treatment. What made Ezra feel even worse was the fact that there appeared to be something seriously wrong with Aria. Not only had she come in late, but she looked flustered and disorganized in her seat. That, and she wouldn't even spare a glance his way. Pulling out his phone discretely, he typed a message into the keypad and sent it out.

He heard a quiet buzzing mid-room, but made it look like he hadn't heard. He watched from the corner of his eye as Aria fumbled with her phone. She read it quickly, still not sparing him a single look.

_You okay?_

She hurriedly typed her reply and put her phone into her lap.

_Fine._

Ezra raised an eyebrow at the simple reply; Aria was amazing with words and rarely used one-word sentences. He decided to give her some space and placing his phone on the corner of his desk. Ezra attempted to concentrate on his work, but his mind continued to drift to Aria.

Several moments later, he glanced up to observe the class, only to find Aria sitting uncomfortably as her desk, eyes clenched shut, hand furiously clutching onto her pencil – her knuckles turning white from the strain. However, what really caught his attention was the fact that her leg was curled underneath her, her heel pressed into her just to the point where he was sure that if she moved at all ... And sure enough, Aria was rocking slightly, slowly and softly, into her heel. Ezra couldn't believe his eyes.

A) she was getting off in front of her boyfriend,  
>B) her boyfriend just so happened to be her teacher; the teacher of the class she was currently sitting in,<br>and C) she appeared not to notice what she was even doing. Thankfully, the rest of the class hadn't either.

Flipping his phone open, he typed quickly and then continued to mark a truly poorly written essay.

Aria nearly cried out when her phone vibrated against her. Picking it up, she was surprised to see it read from EF. She opened the message and her eyes flew to the front of the room. Ezra appeared to not be paying attention and Aria looked down to make sure she'd read it right.

_Pleasuring yourself in class, babe? Risky... how horny are you?_

Her fingers flew across the keys. If he already knew, she sure as hell wasn't going to keep it from him. She was a little embarrassed, but she should have figured; he knew her body better than anybody.

_I had a dream about you..._

She awaited a reply and soon enough, her phone vibrated in her hand as another text from EF was sent and received.

_Did I fuck you good?_

She was surprised. Sure, they'd sexted before, but never in class, and never this forward.

_Unbelievably amazingly well._

_Babe, why didn't you take care of it before class?_

Aria thought back to her unsuccessful morning and sighed. _I tried ... I couldn't do it; I needed you there._

Ezra felt himself grow, a tent forming within his pants. As he started to type back, a student raised their hand, "Mr. Fitz, could you help me with this question? I don't quite understand it."

He cleared his throat. "Sure, please come on up." There was no way in hell he was going to go to the student's desk. It was be way too obvious that he was hot for one of his students. After helping Theodore Walters with question six, he continued with his text.

_And if I had been there this morning? ;)_

Aria could feel herself flushing to a further degree she must have somewhat resembled a clown. She let her eyelids fall shut for a brief moment, trying to relax herself. With no relief, she messaged Ezra back.

_Ezra, I want you inside me; your fingers on my clit._

He had a hard time not running to her desk, taking her right there and then. After all, how could he let his woman nearly cry out for him and not help her in any way she needed..?

Aria felt herself grow wetter with each passing moment. With each second, as her wetness grew, her frustration mounted at an alarmingly fast rate. He was so close, but yet so far away. She could barely handle the fact that he was perched upon his chair, having the same sexual thoughts as her, mere meters from where she was. And from their situation, he could do absolutely nothing to ease the throb between her legs. Her phone buzzed again and she scrolled through previous texts in order to find it.

_How wet are you?_

She didn't hesitate to answer his question. Quickly glancing around, happy to find that no one was looking back, she shifted her position.

Ezra's eyes rose from his work as he heard the unmistakable sound of Aria moving in her desk. His eyebrows rose while his eyes widened and considerable amount. Aria had separated her legs and was showing him a gorgeous view of her deep purple thong. However, what caught his attention was the fact that she was soaked. His phone vibrated next to him.

_Extremely. All for you._

_I hope so. You have no idea how much I want to rip those off of you and fuck you._

Aria couldn't believe he would suggest such a thing; had he not been paying attention? _Are you serious? Can you not see me? I think I have a pretty damn good idea._

The bell shrilly rang out and Aria jumped at the intrusion to her thoughts. Quickly grabbing her stuff, she exited the classroom before she and Ezra could do something they'd regret. With her in this position, she wasn't sure if she could control herself around her English teacher at the moment.

Spencer, Hannah, and Emily caught up with her as she headed to her history class. "Hey Aria, are you feeling alright?" Spencer questioned thoughtfully, placing her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, absolutely. I just couldn't get to sleep last night then I slept through my alarm. I'm fine though, thanks!" Aria stammered a bit, but tried to look reassuring. She smiled shakily at each of them, and while Spencer and Emily bought it with a returning smile, Hannah raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow as she took in Aria's appearance. She pulled out her phone and clicked away at the keys.

Hannah turned to Spencer and they rushed to Chemistry together. Aria's phone buzzed and she found two text messages waiting.

Opening the first, she noticed it was from Hannah. Surprised, because they'd just spoke, she read the text silently. Blushing furiously, her fingers quickly deleted the message. She didn't need anyone coming across that.

_Looks like someone is extremely hot for Fitzy ;)_

She scrolled to the second one.

_Detention will be held at my apartment today, Miss Montgomery. You've been a bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished. Don't be late._

She breathed a silent sigh of relief. Although she had to wait through an entire day of classes, she knew most definitely that her_ problem_ would be taken care of soon enough. Ezra would make sure she felt better and then some. The ache returned with a desperate need as Aria thought about the hours that lay ahead for that evening, in detention, with Ezra. "I can't wait for this day to be over," she muttered.

Emily, who was still with her, walked with her to their history class. "I know what you mean. If I were in your position, I would want it to end too. I hate waking up late. Oh well, let's just get to class – you don't need another detention today."

That was right; she sure didn't need another detention. However, if this "other detention" happened to be with Ezra, she was sure she could handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: As requested by many, here is the detention scene. Thank you for the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last =) I don't own Pretty Little Liars. The song at the end is "I Call it Love" by Lionel Richie. Read on.**

**Summary: "I had a dream about you." Click, click, click... Oh, how their fingers raced across the keypad. Rated M.**

**Send and Receive**

It hadn't gone away. Not that she was surprised. Once her mind started to fantasize, there was really no use trying to stop it. The truth was, from the moment she and Ezra had started experimenting with each others bodies, Aria had begun to have thoughts of herself and Ezra more and more frequently. It had gotten to a point where she nearly always craved the feel of his strong body against her own.

Aria slouched in her seat, the final bell only two minutes and seventeen seconds away. Not that she was counting.

Her mind continued to wander as she thought about her detention with Mr. Fitz. It was the first time she'd ever received a detention, and she had to admit, she wasn't dreading it in the slightest. _I wonder how long he'll take to make me come..? _Her thought trailed off as the bell chimed. She scrambled up, her books already having been stuffed into her bag, and hurried out the door. She assumed Ezra would leave right away as well so she didn't bother stopping by his classroom as she frequently would.

She hopped into her car, threw her stuff into the backseat, and shoved her key into the ignition. Driving the few blocks to his apartment complex seemed to take a lot longer than usual and by the time she arrived, she was almost whimpering at the insistent need for Ezra.

She raced along the halls to his room and banged loudly on the door. When he didn't open the door fast enough, she bent for the key under the mat and turned it within the lock. Stepping inside, she heard water running from the shower nozzle. Pulling off her clothes as she walked, she hurried to the bathroom and practically dived into the shower with the man inside.

"Ezra..." she whimpered. His hands grasping low on her hips, he bent and captured her lips, his tongue invading her mouth not long after. Just the feeling of his lips against hers was pleasurable enough to drive Aria up the wall.

She clawed at his back, attempting to bring him closer, leaving tiny scratches behind. Ezra turned her around, pressing her breasts into the wall of the shower. He sucked and gently bit her neck while his hand travelled down between her legs to massage at the swollen, tender bud. His knee gently prodded her legs apart to which she moaned. Him sucking at her collarbone combined with his hand carefully playing with her clitoris was enough to catapult her over the edge. Ezra had to hold her body as she trembled violently against him.

Her head flopped backwards onto his shoulder and he noticed the soft smile upon her lips. He switched off the knob on the shower and climbed out. As he turned to lift Aria out, she jumped into him. He clung to her, clutched her legs, completely supporting her small frame.

She rubbed her warmth against him, groaning loudly when the tiny hairs on his stomach tickled her. She managed, through the haze of thick and utter arousal, to mutter in his ear, "More?"

Ezra responded by pushing her against the closest wall. She ground his hips into him, arms wrapped sturdily around his neck. While looking into his eyes she moaned his name. It must have been the sexiest noise he'd ever heard, Ezra thought. He shifted her, and while Aria silently thought he was going to set her down, he pushed his hard length inside of her.

She made a low noise from deep within the back of her throat, almost like a growl. Aria clenched her walls around his member. As he pulled himself out and slowly pushed back in, Aria could barely breathe. Her breaths came out it short, ragged gasps. Her eyes rolled backwards far into her head. Her mouth opened and closed, revealing nothing but silence. She didn't have the power to form words. All she could think of was the man currently inside her. The thought crossed her mind, the thought of Ezra actually being inside her; the fact that it was him creating this truly amazing feeling within her body. It caused her hips to jerk to meet his, thrust for thrust. Her walls contracted violently around him and she came against him and with Ezra feeding off her, he came not long after.

Aria sagged against him, she was amazed he could still support her weight just after he'd climaxed. She leaned into him, breasts crushed into his chest and head buried into his neck. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck more tightly. Only as he began to twitch within her did she realize that his length was still embedded inside her warmth.

She groaned his name, surprised when he pulled himself out.

"Miss Montgomery, do you think coming into class late in considered okay?"

Aria shook her head, "Absolutely not Mr. Fitz. But I did say I was sorry." She tried to reach for his hand. He grabbed hers first and she followed him out of the washroom. He went to the desk, along the way, he kept talking.

"'Sorry?' You think 'sorry' makes everything better? Am I supposed to take 'sorry' from all of my students?" They had reached the desk and he turned her to face it. He stood behind her as he pushed her down. Sliding into her heat from behind, he groaned. It was as though he'd stuck his thick member into molten lava – she was extremely hot and wet. And _tight._

"I hope –ungh," she paused and moaned loudly when he gave a particularly hard thrust. "I hope you d-don't make all – oh my god – your students pay for lates – fuck – by doing this. Yess..." She trailed off with a hiss, her words escaping her again as Ezra slid his hardness into her slick heat.

"Miss Montgomery, you were much more than late. You even went so far as to seduce a teacher. If I didn't know better, I'd call you a horny slut for showing me your thong in class today. You're treading on dangerous waters. My, my, you have been a bad girl, haven't you?" He pushed into her; harder, faster.

"E-Ezra..."

"Miss Montgomery," he scolded lightly.

"Mr. Fitz!" She gasped his name loudly. Heart pounding in her ears and clitoris screaming for friction, she searched for his hand and lowered it to her throbbing bud. Mere seconds later, Ezra came in Aria, his seed spilling far into her depths. It was a canon effect, and Aria came as he prodded at her clit. Afterwards, he pulled out of her and maneuvered them to the bed. Aria could hardly manage to walk; he picked her up and placed her gently on the mattress, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He climbed in next to her, pulling her still shaking body towards him.

"Mmm," she sighed comfortably, cuddling further into his embrace. "I love you, Ezra Fitz."

He smiled and teased her, "You sure you're not just saying that because I made you orgasm three times within half an hour?"

Aria blushed, but defended herself with a laugh, "No... I don't think so... I think I may have been in love with you before that. Maybe."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," she confirmed.

He pulled her closer underneath the blankets, "Well in that case, I think I may be in love with you too. Maybe."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," he confirmed, repeating their earlier words, playfully.

"That's good," she yawned.

Pulling her closer still, smiling against her hair, he clasped onto her hand beneath the covers, "Yes, it's very good."

_And now that we know it's real,  
>We're going to let it show<br>To the whole world,  
>That I'm yours forever.<em>


End file.
